Kidnapped on Holiday
"Kidnapped on Holiday" is the second episode of the second series of Sweet Sow, and the sixth overall. Summary While on vacation in Rome with her daughter Peppa, Mummy Pig seeks for an Uber driver to hire, so she can get to a hotel. However, on the way there, she and Peppa get kidnapped by Jimmy Savile, and they are sent to Genelova, Krockia. There, they are trapped inside a shed where they are "enlightened" by Jimmy, Fofão, and Marvey Harvey. How will they escape? Script (Peppa Pig and Mummy Pig are walking from an airport in Rome.) Peppa: When is our Uber driver gonna arrive? Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from ripe oranges. (Then the hitchhiker appears, singing and is wearing a Willy Wonka outfit.) Hitchhiker: (singing) Sweet dreams are made of- Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from- Peppa: When is our fucking Uber driver coming? Mummy Pig: I don't know, it could come in an hour. Hitchhiker: You're talking about me? (A car appears next to the hitchhiker.) Mummy Pig: Of course not, dumbass. Hitchhiker: Bye, bye. (disappears) (All of a sudden, the driver of the car appears on top of it.) Driver: Uber per un giro? Mummy Pig: Shit. I forgot that they speak Italian in Italy. Driver: Uber, auto. Entra. (clicks) Peppa: Please speak English. Driver: Uber, car. Inside. Mummy Pig: I WILL FUCKING CRACK YOUR SKU- (Peppa, Mummy Pig, and the driver are teleported inside of the car.) Driver: Where to go? Mummy Pig: To the cheapest hotel in all of Rome. Driver: She she, hotel? Mummy Pig: Sure, why not? Driver: Quasi-car? (The driver starts to shake his hand rapidly, causing it to catch on fire. Then he starts to drive at a high speed.) Mummy Pig: OH SHIT! Not too fucking fast. Driver: Alta velocità per un servizio migliore. Mummy Pig: Jimmy. Savile. Jimmy: (offscreen) Hey-ya! Peppa: No more pedophiles on our show, please. (Suddenly, the car stops and Jimmy pops up in front of it.) Jimmy: Surprise! Mummy Pig: Blast off, bitch! Jimmy: Not too fast. (Jimmy steps inside the car.) Mummy Pig: Jimmy? I missed you. Jimmy: I miss you too, Pamela. But... (Jimmy starts to tie up Mummy Pig.) Mummy Pig: (singing) Marmalade, made from ripe oranges. Growing in sunshine where- wait, what are you doing to me? Peppa: Why is mummy tied up? Jimmy: We're going on a date. Peppa: Oh. You're a white Bill Cosby. (Jimmy starts to tie up Peppa.) Peppa: I'm just stating the facts. Voice: (offscreen) Hey, hey, hey! Peppa: Bitch. Jimmy: Hey, hey, hey! (grunts) It's Jimmy Savile on Top Of The Pops. Except... (Jimmy pulls his face off, turns out he was actually Rupert Murdoch in disguise.) Rupert Murdoch: Wanna go out for a ride, kids? Mummy Pig: Bitch, I ain't no kid. I'm Fat Albert. Peppa: Say "bitch" again, and I can't take it anymore. Mummy Pig: Hell no, bitch! (Mummy Pig transforms into Fat Albert.) Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. It's Fat Albert. Peppa: Fuck this. (Peppa transforms into Peppa Panther.) Peppa Panther: Roar, I'm a pussy cat. (The car transforms into a sleigh.) Fat Albert: I wanna junk-junk-junk the local junkyard. Rupert Murdoch: Not for now, kids. We're going for a trip to... Fat Albert: North Philadelphia, so I can junk-junk the junkyard with more junk. Rupert Murdoch: No, we're going to the Eulvaltus Dragon Park. Fat Albert: Sounds interesting. Where the fuck is Dan Schneider? Dan: (offscreen) I am. Fat Albert: Oh. Where's Bill Cosby? I wanted to visit him in Olimu. (Bill Cosby appears beside the sleigh.) Bill: I'm innocent, not guilty. Driver: (offscreen) La mia auto! Chi l'ha rovinato? Rupert Murdoch: Me? Peppa Panther: Yes, for creating a very offensive article. Rupert Murdoch: That's bullshit. We're visiting the dragon park, NOW! (Murdoch starts to ride the sleigh up into the sky.) Peppa Panther: Oh shit! (Peppa transforms back into her original form. Soon, the sleigh lands near a shed in Genelova. At this point, Fat Albert has transformed back into Mummy Pig.) Rupert Murdoch: We're here! Peppa: Where is Marvey? Rupert Murdoch: Don't worry, he's coming here. Peppa: Oh. Florence from The Magic Roundabout. Mummy Pig: What's this? Rupert Murdoch: The dragon park, obviously. Come inside it for a special surprise. (Murdoch ducks down, so he is hidden. Nothing happens for five seconds.) Mummy Pig: Another chills gone by. (Peppa Pig and Mummy Pig are teleported inside the shed, which is dark.) Mummy Pig: The hell? I can't see anything! (Suddenly, Jimmy Savile (who has turned back from Murdoch) appears and the lights are turned on.) Jimmy: Surprise! Mummy Pig: Please untie me, or you're fucking dead. Jimmy: Not right now. First, get ready for... (Fofão appears next to Jimmy.) Fofão: Hello, my name is Fofào. Peppa: Eek! Too scary. Fofão: I'm not scary, you are. Emily Elephant is too, and we also have her tied up in a knot! (Emily Elephant appears next to Peppa, tied up.) Emily Elephant: Please save me from these monsters. Jimmy: Not yet. That's only when you discover the secret of me. Emily Elephant: Fine, but may I please eat something. It's been three hours since my last snack. (Jimmy starts dancing like an idiot.) Jimmy: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. (Fofão starts dancing with Jimmy.) Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey man. Oogey boogey... Mummy Pig: STOP! Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man. Oogey... Mummy Pig: PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT! I JUST WANNA GET A HOTEL ROOM! IS IT THAT HARD? (Jimmy and Fofão stop dancing.) Fofão: Got-tow-slept, little boys. Jimmy: We must, Marvey Harvey. (Smoke starts to come from the ceiling.) Fofão: Marvey Harvey is now afoot. Jimmy: He shall return! (They continue to dance.) Jimmy and Fofão: Oogey boogey man, oogey boogey... Mummy Pig: FUCK!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! Marvey: (offscreen) Ho... (Jimmy and Fofão stop dancing.) Jimmy: Oh, great! He's coming down for us. (Marvey floats down knto the shed.) Marvey: Ho... Fofão: (singing) We're playing a tune and we're singing a song... Marvey: Marvey Harvey, Harvey Marvey. My sons, you must sleep. Jimmy: Harvey Weinstein, Bob Weinstein, Jimmy Savile. Marvey: Sleep. Jimmy: I will, but only if I combine three of them. Marvey: (singing) We are the champions, my friends. Jimmy: (singing) AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, TIL THE END! Peppa: Shoot me. Voice: (offscreen) Poland is supreme. Peppa: That doesn't have anything to do with this situation. Shoot me now. Voice: (offscreen) My son, Mateusz... Marvey: Carbi-ay. (Mateusz appears next to Emily, also tied up.) Mateusz: Hmm, where am I? Jimmy: You are being enlightened, Mateusz. Mateusz: Oh. Hmm... Peppa: Please don't talk like that ever again. I'm fucking sick of it. (pause) Mateusz: Hmm... (Suddenly, Mateusz disappears.) Emily Elephant: Why did Mateusz disappear? Marvey: Mateusz is a principle of fantasy, and cannot exist within reality. Emily Elephant: What's happening to me? Marvey: Your spirit has come. Be free, Evilmoth. Emily Elephant: Who's that? Marvey: Answers. Emily Elephant: What? (Emily slowly morphs into Evilmoth.) Evilmoth: Bitch. Peppa: This is a children's show, slut. (Evilmoth rips off his ears.) Evilmoth: It's time. (Evilmoth starts to grow hair on his body.) Jimmy: Violet, you're turning violet! (Miss Rabbit suddenly appears and starts to grow tall.) Miss Rabbit: Blueberries. Jimmy: Here he comes. (Evilmoth becomes a weremoth as he rips his clothes.) Peppa: Come and bite me, bitch! (Evilmoth bites Peppa on the arm.) Peppa: Hairy porter time. Voice: (offscreen) A-ha? Peppa: Please make the moon full. Marvey: Josef Malik. Peppa: Who? Marvey: The dragon of the park. Peppa: Oh-ay. (Marvey starts to grow.) '''Marvey: '''Now I must go. Now take this as a reminder, dear child. Category:Sweet Sow episodes Category:Fanon